


I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)

by TheCrazyBookoholic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffyfest, no seriously cliche, very very cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyBookoholic/pseuds/TheCrazyBookoholic
Summary: One-shots showcasing the chronicles of Sansa and Stannis





	1. Galas and Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis Baratheon didn't expect this to end well. When has something in his life ever gone right?

It was funny how the origin of every embarrassing thing that ever happened to Stannis could be blamed on either of his brothers. It seems like both Robert and Renly wanted to mess with Stannis’ carefully crafted routine and discipline and make sure he would one day grind his teeth to dust.

This latest harebrained scheme was the brilliant brainchild of Renly and his even more annoying husband, Loras Tyrell. Even after years of sharing family events with those ridiculous people, it still grated him how the whole family still managed to have some hidden agendas in mind.

Renly wanted _Stannis_ of all people to play the part of the young and gorgeous Sansa Stark’s new beau. Sansa Stark, who was Robert’s goddaughter, The apple of Ned and Catelyn Stark’s eyes and the girl with four brothers and one even more scary sister.

After endless cajoling by the joint effort of his younger brother and sister-in-law Margery Tyrell, who had uncanny eyes and a lopsided smirk that promised that she had the possession of every secret desire in his heart; He finally acquiesced to take Sansa Stark as his date for the prestigious Baratheon Annual Gala. 

Romance had never worked out for him, as his ex-wife had run away with an admittedly gorgeous red-haired woman to join a weird fire cult. Thankfully, this time he only had to play a part. No big deal, he defiantly could handle it. He was, after all, Stannis Baratheon, the man who was at times almost single handled the entire Baratheon Corp. What’s the worst that could happen in one night with a wisp of a girl who has barely reached her twenties?

Apparently, a lot could happen.

When Sansa Stark finally came out of the clutches of Margery’s claws, Stannis in a rather uncharacteristic gesture dropped his jaw. He didn’t remember her being so goddamn beautiful. Her beautiful red hair seemed to glow in the dim light like a flickering wave and her eyes seemed like two ice chips framed by light makeup on her angular face. She also looked great in her dress the colour of the night sky, with sequins that looked like twinkling stars.

“Mr Baratheon, I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing for me tonight” she whispered, looking shy yet confident at the same time.

“Please, call me Stannis,” he said, in a voice barely above a croak and definitely not in the tone of the suave gentleman he was hoping for.

“Sure Stannis,” she murmured with a small and pretty smile on her face. “Let’s get going with this party.”

The entrance to the ballroom passed him in a daze, despite the gawking looks and hushed whispers directed at them. He tried to snap out of it, but it seemed as if someone had done some black magic on him and therefore he was suffering now. Maybe it was penance for making fun of a fire cult.

Sansa Stark was like a beautiful enchantress that had caught him under her spell. That spell mercifully broke with her next words but might have landed him in even bigger trouble.

_"They’re coming-kiss me!”_

Sansa’s frantic voice snapped him out of his haze, as she furiously pressed her lips to his and broke into a deep kiss. Dumbstruck for a second, he grabbed her by her waist as her hands tightened on his shoulders. The duration of the kiss lasted less than a minute but felt like an eternity. He stared into her eyes for a moment before craning his neck and looking behind to see who had entered.

“But! Peytr Baelish and Lysa Arryn? What would you even have to prove to those people.” He exclaimed. This was not what he had expected to happen tonight.

“How about I explain the whole story to you over a coffee date next week, and not in this party which is definitely not going to end well?”  
Sansa asked him, with an exhilarated look in her eyes along with a faint sort of awkwardness.

“I would be honoured, Ms Stark.” He definitely did not expect this to happen tonight.

“Please, call me Sansa”, she continued with a teasing smile on her face and sounding suaver than he could ever dream of. It was one the most beautiful sights he had seen.

Funny how some of the best things in Stannis’ life could be traced back to his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is wearing Priyanka's dress in this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCEdTq3j-0U


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark may be many things, but she definitely was not drunk.

Let it be known to the world that Sansa Stark was not drunk at six pm on Tuesday evening. She was absolutely stone cold sober, a paragon of decorum and so very not drunk.

Weak-willed men may have fallen to the loathsome clutches of intoxication, but she was not one of them. Sansa Stark may be a lot of things, like a girl who might have run headfirst to a bar when she saw her very handsome, and so very suave boyfriend talking to a gorgeous red haired woman (even darker than hers, can you believe it?!); but she was definitely not drunk. No, not possible.

The buzzing of her phone jolted her out of the wallowing, and she sighed when she saw it was Stannis. She didn’t want to speak to him cause she already had made a massive fool of herself because only some minutes ago she found out that the gorgeous woman he was talking to was no other than the woman his wife had run off with to join a cult thanks to Margery’s furious information gathering. How did her life get this dramatic? Soon there was going to be a sitcom made on them.

So, here she was, the mighty Sansa Stark, maybe very slightly drunk at six pm on a Tuesday evening without an actual purpose. Stannis was calling again, so it was better to get this embarrassment over with. With a huge sigh, she answered the call trying her best to get her thoughts in order.

“Sansa darling, where are you? You disappeared rather abruptly.” Stannis’ deep, raspy voice never failed to send a shiver down her spine. And his voice curling around the syllabus of darling just made her want to melt into a tiny puddle of affection.

“Hey Stannis,” she exclaimed in a sheepish tone, stretching out the greeting. “Don’t freak out, but I might be drunk on this fine evening.”

“Drunk?” he said, sounding confused. She knew a forty-year-old man could not be called adorable, but that’s exactly what he sounded like when he was confused. A-dor-able. “But it’s only Tuesday!”

“I know what day it is! But trust me, I had a very very very important reason for getting drunk” she was practically whining at this point, but you have to use every weapon in your arsenal in situations like these.

“Oh really, and what was this very very very important reason of yours?” Bless this man, he actually sounded amused.

“Well, I was going through my daily life and in the middle of the day, I had this grand epiphany where I realized I was madly in love with you. And when I reached to your place to say it, I saw a wonderful red-haired woman and had an annoying little moment of insecurity? I mean, can you even imagine the stupidity of that? So I decided to spend my evening getting drunk and texting Margery about how annoying my life is when she found out that the red-haired woman was actually the woman your wife ran off with? And then I was like how weird, why did I even get jealous and end up in this seedy bar. But the damage was already done, so here I am, drunk on a Tuesday evening without any reason.” She finished her ramble, taking a deep breath cursing her brain for this annoying habit of word vomit. (Still much better than Jeyne’s habit of actual vomiting, but that’s a story for another day)

“You… love me?” Stannis sounded a bit thunderstruck. 

“I gave such a long speech, and that’s all you compute?” she tried not to sound incredulous, but that was a moot point now.

“Huh…what” Stannis hadn’t seemed to recover his wits.

“Stannis! Concentrate” now she was definitely annoyed. Even her mildly drunk brain knew people usually replied to declarations of love.

 _“Tell me this when you’re sober, love”_ her handsome and stupid man finally replied. She couldn’t see it, but she knew he had a huge smile on his face. It was so rare for him to smile without restraint. It made her so happy she could feel the sun shining, doves fluttering around and some violins playing some beautiful melodies all around her. One day she might stop being a cheesy sap but looks like today was not that day.

“I’ll do that, many many times,” she said with a huge grin on her face. “But you will have to do something for me”

“I’ll do anything! What do you need? The moon, the stars?” It became very clear she was definitely not the only sap in this relationship.

“That all sounds wonderful, but I need you to come and pick me up. I seem to have forgotten my wallet.” Ah, so the sheepishness was back. Nobody said that romance was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this angsty, you can see how well I have failed


End file.
